Liley 360
by amber4993
Summary: Based on 360's 'Boys Like You'. Lilly visits Miley in the night to win her over. Liley.


**AN: This is my first Liley fanfic based on the song 'Boys Like You' by 360**

Silently I try to latch the back gate so that it makes no noise, the very softest of clicks is my reward. I move around silently to the back of the house and check in through the windows for movement... Nothing. I keep moving further around back of the house and I see a light on, her light. A flashback of her last words to me strikes me, and I almost back out, I muster the courage from the darkness of night and start to climb the tree to her balcony.

I'm as high as I need to be and about to step off the branch onto the wooden balcony bellow, but I take a moment to look at her, all I can see is her right profile, she is on her bed reading a textbook, highlighter in her hand, the lid between her lips, hair cascading down over her shoulder... A deep breath and I slip onto her balcony like a cat, no noise. I think about knocking on the door but think that will startle her, so I grab my cell, dial her number and wait. It rings once and she looks up and finds the phone. Second ring she has the phone and is looking at the caller ID, she pulls a face, I'm not sure she'll answer. Third ring she huffs and puts the phone to her ear.

"What do you want Lilly, I'm studying?"

"Miles, I need to talk to yo-"

"There's nothing to talk about."

"I think there is... Look don't freak out okay but," I take a deep breath, "do you remember when I used to sneak into your room when we were younger?"

"Yea," She is facing away from me but I can hear her smile, "through my window from the bal-" She looks towards the balcony and sees me, her smile is gone.

"Surprise?" I say into the phone before hanging up, she does the same and comes and unlocks the door.

"What are you doing here? Daddy will kill us both you gotta leave," She whispers to me and tries to stop me coming in the door.

"Miles please, what you said- I mean, I want us to be together," I tell her looking sincerly into her eyes.

"No you don't you're a player, I'll just be another notch on your bedpost," She has hurt evident in her eyes.

"Oi, I mean it, I ain't trying to play around," I take her hands in mine and keep looking into her eyes, "I need it, I need you Miles, I know you can see it." She catches herself and pulls her hands away.

"All you're going to do is rip my heart to pieces, get me in the sheets and hit me up and leave," She tells me stepping away and giving me a look which is a mixture of hurt and something like 'prove me wrong'.

"Believe me Miles, please," I walk closer to her again, not touching her this time, "You're saying my reputation precedes me, but you've got to be fair, I know that you've heard about the number of girls that I've slept with, but you have to know better than anyone that that's not all I am. I guess at least there aren't no secrets." She shakes her head.  
>"Look my Momma always told me and Poppa always warned me don't hang around with people like you," She sits on her bed, feet crossed.<p>

"Girls like me?"

"The teachers always warned me never to be naughty to never mess around with people like you."

"I'm not that bad of an influence Miley, come on," I haven't sat next to her on her bed yet, admittedly I'm a little scared she'll reject me again, I just stand and look at her.

"I just wish I'd listened I wouldn't be in this position," She says looking at her bed spread. I sit next to her, right next to her, our shoulders are brushing.

"What position Miles?" I ask softly. She looks up into my eyes and her breath catches.

"Be in this position with you," She looks back at her bed, picking at the duvet, "I've heard about you Lilly." I sigh.

"Yea, my rep is renowned," I try joke but she looks at me like 'yea it actually is' and wipes the smile off my face.

"My friends are telling me to stay away because you've slept around," She still won't look up at me. I shrug.

"That's how it works, I knew the word would get around, back in the day it didn't faze me though," I look at her and how she won't look into my eyes, "But lately it has kept me down."

"You brought it on yourself," She says resolutely.

"Yea, and I'm not mad about it, I kept count," I laugh sorely, "I can't help wondering though why the fuck did I brag about it?" I look towards her and her head is still down and she looks sadder at my last comment, "I'll admit it my rep is deserved, but if I'm honest that rep is a curse," I admit. She looks up confused and.. hopeful? "The last girl I was kinda with cheated on me with a close friend, I guess she was trying to even the playing field or something?" I answer when she looks at me sympathetically, "That was two relationships I had to watch them both end, it messed with me 'cause it was the two people I trusted most-"

"Oliver and Joannie?" She asks. I nod before continuing.

"I guess I could've shrugged it off on drunkenness, which I mostly have I guess since we sorta hang out again now but really, fuck them both."

"That's kinda harsh, they seem happy together now, she just wasn't your one..." She trails off and now I'm the hopeful one and I feel a need to explain.

"That switched something inside of me, a beast came alive in me and just ate away at my pride. We all make mistakes and it made me grow to make a change," She looks at me, "I was different back then, but now I'm not the same." She laughs.

"I just-" She takes a breath and looks at me, "I don't know Lilly how can I trust you're different now? Everyone always warned me to steer away from people like you."

"You know about the numbers that I sleep with Miley, we've been friends for years, now believe me when I tell you," I turn my body to face her on the bed and grab both her hands in mine, looking again into her eyes trying to push all my feelings through to her, "It's you I want to be with." She smiles and leans forward, eyes ghosting closed before I feel her lips brush against mine, I smile into the kiss and she pulls back smiling as well.

"I wish I'd listened to them because then I wouldn't be in this position," my smile falls, that was a rejection kiss, "feeling myself fall for someone like you Lilly," my smile returns full force and I lean in for another kiss.

"What the Sam-Heck is going on in here!" Before we get the chance the door bursts open and Mr Stewart is yelling, and I am out the door, on the balcony and sliding down the tree to the backyard below, laughing all the way. "I know where you live Lillian Truscott!" Still laughing I turn and smile up at him on the balcony, Miley in the doorway looking down at me, I blow her a kiss and run off into the night, "You're mother is going to hear about this Lilly and I'm investing in a dog!"

I'm long gone and don't hear Mr Stewart turn to a shy Miley and say "Next time just get your girlfriend to come to the front door and ask you out like a normal person," He kisses her on the head and just as he is about to leave the room adds, "at a more Godly hour would've been nice too, a man needs his beauty sleep you know."


End file.
